Our Day's Together
by Writing Memories
Summary: "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" David looked to an upset Bryan and put his hands on Bryan's waist. "They want me to go into work. The script isn't right and two of the actors won't do their scene and I always deal with that sort of stuff. It's not fair; I wanted to spend the day with you." Bryan felt like crying, today was supposed to be a day spent with David.


_So, this is my first ever Fan-fiction for The New Normal and I loved writing it. It's really just based on Bryan and David, but I promise my other stories of The New Normal, whenever I write more, will have the rest of the cast in it. This is just a day in the life of David and Bryan when Bryan has to go into work even though it was suppose to be his day of. ENJOY :)_

* * *

Bryan sleeps peacefully in bed, taking over most of the bed, his head resting on David's pillow. He always found David's pillow more comfy and plus, it smelled like him. His arms were wrapped around the pillow, hugging it tight. He didn't open his eyes because if he did his dreaming would disappear completely. So, he feel back into his dream, only for a few seconds before he felt a hand on his cheek as a thumb rubbed gently against it.

"Morning beautiful," Said a voice that could only be David's. David's voice was the only voice he knew that sounded magical all the time. More magical that Hogwarts ever could be.

Bryan pretended to be still asleep, still have his eyes closed and just enjoy a few more seconds of this before David started annoying him to get up.

Yes, fine, he loved David to bits, but he can still be really annoying. Especially when he wakes Bryan up in the morning's sometimes.

"I know your awake Byr…I can see that smile on your face." David chuckled as Bryan finally opened his eyes.

Those eyes. God, David loved those eyes. He loved everything about Bryan. He might not be the perfect guy to others, but to David, he was more than that.

Bryan's tired eyes looked up to David and they were smiling brightly, as were David's as they met each other's.

"Why must you disturb my beauty sleep?" Bryan mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"You don't need any. You're too beautiful already. You will end up being more beautiful than Cinderella."

"Oh David, sweetie, she's too old now to be still beautiful." They both chuckled as Bryan pushed himself up on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"You're going to get old someday to you know."

"Yeah, but by the time that happens they will have something invented for not being old anymore."

"They already have. It's called plastic surgery and lying about your age. Now, get up from bed I made you breakfast." Bryan's face turned serious.

"What is it?"

"Pouched eggs on toast. Pancakes with fruit and cream on top and a big cup of coffee." Bryan broke into a big smile.

"I love you."

"I love you right back. Now, you get ready and I will finish making the breakfast." David got up from the bed, but stopped when Bryan coughed.

"I didn't get a good morning kiss." Bryan pouted to David, who just chuckled.

"You never want one unless you have your teeth cleaned."

"True, but you can kiss my forehead." David leaned over the bed and gave a kiss to Bryan's forehead. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Bryan's and met his eyes.

"Happy." Bryan nodded slowly and gave a kiss to David's left cheek before getting up from bed and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh god, David, this is so good. Just become a cook instead of being a doctor." David moaned as he put more food into his mouth. Half the table was full of food, which Bryan was planning on eating all. David sat at the other end of the table with just a cup of coffee and a magazine. He looked up from the magazine to see David talking with his mouth full.

"First of, I can do both. Second, don't talk with your mouth full, honey." Bryan opened his mouth for a second to disgust David.

"Such a goofy kid."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bryan smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Why aren't you eating anything? Are you trying to make me the fat one so you can make me exercise? Because we both know that's never going to happen."

"No, because I already ate and you need to be kept healthy. And we do exercise." Bryan looked at David confused before getting it. He made and O shape with his mouth. He couldn't help but smirk.

"I guess we do." Bryan's phone started ringing on the kitchen counter. He got up to answer it.

"Hello. Yeah. What? Why can't someone at work deal with it? Really? I can't always be there. Yes I had things to do today. Fine, fine." Bryan hung up the phone, throwing it back on the counter. David got up from his chair straight away and walked over to Bryan.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" David looked to an upset Bryan and put his hands on Bryan's waist.

"They want me to go into work. The script isn't right and two of the actors won't do their scene and I always deal with that sort of stuff. It's not fair; I wanted to spend the day with you." Bryan felt like crying, today was supposed to be a day spent with David.

"Look at me." David brought his hands up to rest on the back of Bryan's neck. "It's okay. You and I will spent later on together and I can visit you at work and bring you lunch. Does that sound good?" Bryan nodded his head slowly and let a smile appear on his face.

"That's my boy." Bryan and David both leaned in at the same time for a kiss. Bryan wrapped his arms around David's back and pulled him in closer. David let his arms fall over Bryan's shoulders.

* * *

"Rocky…clam down. It's sorted. The parts in the script are getting rewriting and the actors are doing their scenes in half an hour." Bryan tried to calm Rocky down, but when she is mad, she's mad for a while.

"Sorted? Bryan it shouldn't have to of been sorted. The script was fine as hell. The actors needed a kick up the ass and I could have done that. But they had to call you because they thought I couldn't sort it and I told them, I told them not to ring you, but what did they do, they picked up the phone and rang you. I think we need to fire some people. Let's start with him. He's not doing a good design on…"

"Rocky, stop!" Bryan was sure Rocky hadn't taking a breath since he had gotten to work. When he came in she was walking around shouting at everyone and started trying to fire people. "Take your lunch now, have a longer one and I will call you when where ready. Okay?" Bryan just hoped she would say yes and go.

"Fine. But, I still think people need to be fired." She added before walking away.

"Kill me now." Bryan moaned after she walked away.

"Can we at least have lunch first?" Bryan turned around to see David holding a bag of food in his hand.

"Only if you got me…"

"A Brown bread sandwich, tikka chicken, pickles, sweet corn, thin slices of lettuces and a dash of salt and pepper."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" David chuckled as he held out his arms.

"Looks like someone needs a hug." Bryan gave an adorable nod and walked into David's out stretched arms and rested his head on David's shoulder.

"It's so good to see you."

"I should visit you more often at work." Bryan could feel David smile against his neck.

"I'm serious. An annoyed Rocky just left and everything finally got sorted and you turned up just in time." Bryan pulled back a little to see all of David's face. "I wish I could just leave now."

David thought for a second before putting his hand in Bryan's pocket and taking out Bryan's phone. He switched it off and put it into his own Jacket pocket and then took Bryan's hand and started to head out the door.

"Don't say anything and just keep walking." Bryan did as he was told and they both headed to the exit door.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that." Bryan chuckled as he and David were sitting at a park bench eating there lunch, sitting across from each other. "But, thank you. I don't think I would have left if you didn't make me." Bryan gave a grateful smile to David.

"Well, just kept that in mind if you get fired."

"They could never fire me. I'm adorable." They both chuckled.

"That's true. You could always come and work for me?" David joked but wanted to see what David would say anyways.

"Oh, honey, no. I love you, but god help anyone you work with. You would be a nightmare. But then again their all doctors and you are probably all the same and talk about doctor things." Bryan shrugged as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

"Shows what you know because all I talk about at work is you and our baby." Bryan tried to hide how much he thought that was the sweetest thing ever, but failed.

"Well good, because all I talk about at work is my ex-boyfriends."

"Oooh, that hurt's Bry." David let out a little laugh.

"About how they were never as amazing as you."

"Nice save."

* * *

David had turned his phone of for the rest of the day to, so it would only be him and Bryan. They had gotten home and decided to have an early night, make popcorn and watch a film in bed that David was now deciding which one while he looked through their DVD'S.

Bryan walked in with a bowl of popcorn in his hand and ready for bed. He put the bowl on his bedside table and hoped into bed and pulled the duvet over him, trying to get comfy. Once he did he picked up the bowl of popcorn and looked over to where David was sitting on the ground.

"Pick, _just married_. You know you want to." David turned around to look at Bryan.

"I know _you_ want to. Fine." David popped the DVD into the player, picked up the remote and got into bed. The DVD was going through all the ads while David got comfy. David rested his head against Bryan's shoulder and took a handful of popcorn. The ads finished and the main menu came on and David pressed play.

"Remember we don't talk through this film or I will have to kill you." They both chuckled.

"I know." Bryan gave a kiss to the top of David's head before they started to watch the film.

The credits started to roll on the film and Bryan had tears fallen down his face. He always loved those cheesy happy endings.

"I know we have seen it like ten times, but wasn't that amazing?" no answer. "David?" Bryan looked down at David to see he was asleep. David made an awe face as he looked to his adorable boyfriend.

Bryan gently pulled David down to lie down on the bed with him and trying not to wake David up at the same time. He finally did it and let David's head rest on his chest. Bryan ran his hand through David's hair slowly.

David's hand moved in the bed and ended up on top of Bryan's. Bryan tangled their fingers together and smiled down at David.

He picked up the remote and turned off the TV, leaving the remote on the bedside table. He turned back to David, who was still sound asleep. He let his hand rest on David's back and gave a kiss to his head before letting his head rest back onto the pillow as he closed his eyes to dream.

"Night, beautiful."

* * *

_And I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought :)_

_I adore The New Normal. I can't say if Glee or The New Normal is my favorite show because I love them both so much :) I love Ryan Murphy...he is just the best creator EVER._

_P.S if you love Kurt and Blaine, I have plenty of stories up on this that I wrote if you would like to check them out._

_THANK YOU :)_

**_There's no such thing as normal_**


End file.
